(Meanie) I Hate You
by Amaryllis Jung
Summary: Seventeen Fanfic. Mingyu dijuluki monster Kyunghee dan Wonwoo dijuluki setan Kyunghee. Kau bisa bayangkan kalau mereka bertemu? Meanie here! RnR Please? ;3 Summary gk nyambung sama isi ;3


I Hate You

Cast :

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Rated :

T+

Genre :

Humor garing, Romance, sebenarnya aku buta genre untuk fanfik ini /lah :3

Disclamer :

Cast bukan milik yang nulis/ngetik ff ini, yang nulis cuman pinjam nama :3

Warning :

Shounen-ai, sangat OOC, Typo(s), bahasa gak baku, EYD gak ada yang bener, bikin muntah

A/N :

Mungkin ada yang tahu anime DRRR! :3 waktu baca jangan kaget sama sifat nya Mingyu/Wonwoo kalau sebelas duabelas kayak Shizuo/Izaya :3

Ini bisa dibilang terinspirasi atau nge-remake? Aku bingung soalnya ;'3

Gak suka, jangan baca nodayo.

.

.

.

Mingyu dijuluki monster Kyunghee dan Wonwoo dijuluki setan Kyunghee. Kau bisa bayangkan kalau mereka bertemu?

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu berjalan gontai menuju kelas, hari ini dia memiliki jadwal kelas pagi. Dia masih mangantuk, sungguh. Rasanya ingin pulang, lalu tidur di kasurnya yang empuk. Ini salahnya, kenapa ikut-ikutan adiknya nonton The Conjuring tengah malam.

Suasana kelas tidak terlalu ramai, Mingyu duduk, di sebelahnya ada Seokmin.

"Hai Mingyu. Tidak membuat keributan lagi?"

Mingyu mendengus, "Masih pagi Seokmin."

"Ah, jika bicaramu begitu. Apa nanti kau akan membuat keributan?"

"Tergantung setan itu." Seokmin paham, benar juga sih. Kalau tidak ada api mungkin tidak ada asap. Dan setan itu adalah api yang menyebalkan. Setiap hari menggoda kemarahan sang monster. Kemarahan sang monster yang sebelas duabelas seperti titan armor itu kadang membuat kampus Kyunghee seperti kapal pecah.

Seokmin masih ingat, tiga hari yang lalu Mingyu melempar papan mading dengan _fabulous-_ nya.

Seokmin melirik Mingyu, sedang fokus dengan buku tebalnya. _'Pasti buku literatur'_ batin Seokmin. Pandangan Seokmin mengarah ke jendela. Matanya membulat seketika melihat seseorang rambut hitam kecokelatan dan mata sipit yang berjalan lalu belok kekelasㅡ

Pandangan beralih ke pintu kelas, refleks anjrit.

ㅡnya...

Pemuda bersurai hitam kecokelatan itu berdiri tepat dihadapan Mingyu, benar-benar cari mati.

"Hai Mingyu-ya~ kau sibuk dengan membaca buku? Memang kau paham dengan isinya? Aku tak yakin dengan otakmu yang setengah itu." Sosok pemuda itu menyeringai.

"Bukan urusanmu dedemit." Mingyu masih fokus pada bukunya.

"Kau galak seperti biasa ya."

"Katakan maumu, lalu pergi." Ucap Mingyu ketus, _'Parasit sialan'_ ㅡbatin Mingyu mengumpat.

Pemuda itu meraih buku yang Mingyu baca, lalu dengan kurang ajarnya buku itu mendarat mulus di kepala Mingyu.

BUK!

"Sudah dulu Gyu-ya, untuk hari ini kau tidak asik!" Pemuda itu melangkah menjauhi Mingyu dengan gampangnya. Mingyu bangkit menatap punggung yang mulai menjauh itu, jika tidak dibalas setan itu malah kurang ajar.

"Oi, setan."

Pemuda yang dipanggil setan itu tersenyum, lalu membalikan badan untuk menghadap Mingyu, "Apㅡ"

JEDUK!

"ㅡAuww.."

Mingyu menyeringai puas, buku tebal itu mendarat dijidat pemuda tadi. Sekelas menatap ngeri ke Mingyu.

"Heh?! Dasar kingkong titisan monster! Sakit bodoh!" Pemuda itu masih mengusap jidatnya yang sakit. Sekilas melirik ke Mingyu, gawat! Dia sedang dalam mode monsternya. Dan parahnya Mingyu tengah mengangkat sesuatu, Seokmin disebelahnya sudah mengatakan untuk berkali-kali untuk menurunkan sesuatu tersebut. Tapi Mingyu tidak peduli, setan dikelasnya ini harus dibasmi.

Pemuda itu hendak berlari lalu dibarengi teriakkan kolosal dari Mingyu.

"JEON WONWOO SIALAN!"

Oh, katakan selamat tinggal pada hari yang penuh daㅡ

BRUAAKK!

ㅡmai

Meja tak berdosa itu, mendarat dengan sangarnya didepan pintu kelas.

.

.

Jihoon mengunyah makanannya dengan hati-hati, giginya ada yang ingin lepas. Soonyoung menatap kasian kearah kekasih mungilnya. "Kenapa memesan daging? Kau bisa pesan ramen atau sup jamur kan."

Si mungil melirik kekasihnya, "Aku sedang ingin makan daging." Soonyoung hanya tersenyum, "Sesukamu Ji."

"Oh iya Soon, tumben jam segini sepi?" Soonyoung mengangkat satu alisnya sambil menatap Jihoon, memang ada apa saat jam istirahat?

"Titan armor lawan Shinigami." Ucap Jihoon. Kenapa Soonyoung lemot sekali, padahal dia teman sma dan tetangga si titan armor beserta dedengkotnya itu.

"Ah! Itu, mereka di belakangmu daritadi. Aku sempat melihat Mingyu melempar papan mading yang rusak tadi."

"Apa dirumah mereka juga seperㅡ"

Jihoon refleks menoleh ke belakang karena mendengar hantaman keras, apa-apaan si Mingyu itu, anjrit sekali memang. Meja yang dilempar.

"ㅡti... Itu?"

"Tidak perlu kaget Ji, biasanya mereka seperti itu kan?" Ucap Soonyoung nyengir. "Jika dirumah Mingyu lebih lucu lagi, dia selalu siap dengan rambu lalu lintas. Kalau benar-benar marah, apapun dia lempar, motor skuterku kemarin hampir saja dilempar ke Wonwoo. Tapi untung saja aku langsung mencegahnya." Cerita Soonyoung panjang lebar.

"Apanya yang lucu Soonyoung! Itu menakutkan, lagipula, dia mendapat rambu lalu lintas itu dari mana?!" Jihoon berteriak sebal, gagal paham dengan selera humor kekasihnya. Dan sialnya lagi, giginya nyut-nyutan.

"Seminggu yang lalu, saat aku pergi dengan Mingyu. Ada kecelakan, dan menyebabkan rambu lalu lintas rusak. Mingyu yang tahu hal itu langsung membawanya pulang."

Jihoon melongo dibuatnya, fix. Mingyu memang kurang kerjaan sekali.

.

.

Pukul enam sore Mingyu baru pulang, biasanya kelas pagi dia akan pulang jam empat. Tapi gara-gara asik ke toko buku dia lupa waktu. Mingyu menuntun skuternya ke garasi rumah, tiba-tiba pipi kanannya nyeri. Setelah meletakkan skuter dengan benar, dia menyentuh pipinya sambil berjalan ke pintu rumah. Sampai pintu rumah pun dia belum masuk, hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu. Dilihat telapak tangannya.

Darah.

Sesuai dugaan, pipinya terluka. Luka membentuk garis horizontal, tidak terlalu dalam. Tapi lumayan perih.

Merutuk dalam hati, ini pasti gara-gara acara kejar-kejaran bersama setan satu itu. Setan itu membalas dengan lemparan pisau lipat. Kali ini keberuntungannya sedikit berkurang, mungkin. Apa dia harus membawa _lucky item_ seperti adiknya? Enggak-enggak, cukup adiknya saja yang mengidolakan tokoh anime pemain basket tsundere rambut lumut sampai-sampai mengikuti kebiasaannya yang suka membawa _lucky item_ itu _._

Mingyu hendak membuka pintu, tapi...

"Uhh... Apa pipimu sakit Gyu-ya?" Ucap Wonwoo dibuat-buat agar imut, lalu menatap Mingyu dengan sengaknya didepan pintu rumah miliknya.

"Hentikan Jeon, menjijikan."

"Huh? Kau tidak mau mengakui kekalahanmu? Pengecut sekali." Senyum remeh bertengger di bibir Wonwoo.

"Diam! Disini tidak ada yang kalah atau menang, setan. Kita impas. Dan aku bukan pengecut!" Sepertinya api kemarahan Mingyu tersulut.

"Lalu kenapa yang terluka hanya kau?" Sebenarnya Wonwoo mengesampingkan fakta, mereka benar-benar impas. Mingyu terluka di pipi, Wonwoo terluka di tangan kirinya yang disebabkan lemparan meja oleh Mingyu. Untuk jidatnya dia tidak bermasalah. Jika dilihat tangan itu baik-baik saja, tapi sebenarnya ngilu sangat.

"CEREWET! BERISIK!" Kemarahan Mingyu sudah di ubun-ubun rasanya.

"Heh? Dasar pengecut! Mengaku saㅡ"

Wonwoo membola, kursi itu sedikit lagi mengenai dirinya, langsung menghindar dibarengi dengan teriak alay. "ㅡHuwaaa!"

Nafasnya megap-megap, saat ia mendongak. Mingyu sudah masuk kedalam rumah. Cepat sekali.

.

.

"Kenapa?" Minseo duduk disebelah Mingyu di sofa ruang tengah, sambil tangannya tak henti bermain ponsel.

"Kena pisau." Setelah memberi obat merah, Mingyu menutupnya luka. Begini kan sedikit mendingan.

"Berantem dengan kak Wonu ya?" Ucap Minseo yang masih fokus ke ponsel, tiba-tiba terpekik sendiri.

Mingyu menyerngit dahi, adiknya sedang apa sih?

"Hm." Mingyu memandang adiknya lagi, yang dilihat Mingyu sekarang Minseo menutup hidungnya. Disela-sela jari yang menutup hidung kini mengalir warna merah.

Mingyu membulat, "KAU KENAPA?!" Teriaknya dengan menarik tangan tersebut.

"Mimisan kak, gak usah alay deh." Ucap Minseo, tangannya mengambil tisu di meja lalu menyumpalkan ke hidungnya. Lalu fokus lagi ke ponselnya.

Sialan sekali si Minseo, dirinya dibilang alay. Mingyu seperti merasa pernah melihat seseorang yang keadaanya persis dengan Minseo, tapi siapa?

Ah! Ibunya!

Dua minggu yang lalu dia melihat ibunya seperti itu, memekik saat melihat ponsel, mimisan tiada henti, tapi masih fokus ke ponsel miliknya. Saat di tanya jawabnya baik-baik saja. Mingyu yang penasaran langsung mengutak-atik ponsel ibunya saat sang pemilik kekamar mandi.

Yang Mingyu lihat cuma panel-panel seperti di komik, oh.. Ibunya baca komik online, tapi saat melihat-lihat gambarnya ada satu panel lumayan besar bergambar dua pemuda di tempat tidur.

Pemuda yang diatas tengah menusbol pemuda dibawahnya dengan ganasnya.

Fix... Mingyu paham. Ibunya baca doujinshi. Yaoi. R-18 pula. Dilihatnya lagi wajah-wajah pemuda tadi, Mingyu tercengang.

"Akashi... Kuroko?"

Ok. Ibunda tercinta ternyata fujo merangkap AkaKuro shipper.

Dia intip ponsel milik Minseo, sesuai dugaan. Dia baca doujinshi. Kenapa Mingyu tahu doujinshi dan semacamnya? Jangan kaget, jika malam tiba Mingyu juga suka baca doujinshi. Yaoi. R-18++++ merangkap RivaEre shipper. Dia fudan tersembunyi. Oh ternyata...

.

.

Wonwoo beserta ibu dan adiknya makan malam dengan tenang, ayahnya sedang dinas luar kota. Makan mulai tidak tenang gara-gara omongan Bohyuk.

"Kakak suka kak Mingyu kan?"

UHUK!

Wonwoo langsung tersedak sendiri, ibunya langsung memberikan minum.

"Jangan menyimpulkan seenaknya Bohyuk!" Semprot Wonwoo setelah selesai minum. Tanpa Bohyuk dan ibunya sadari, pipi mulus itu berhiaskan semburat merah tipis.

"Seenaknya? Yang benar saja. Aku bisa berkata seperti itu karena sesuai dengan pengamatanku selama ini."

Wonwoo menelan makanannya lalu menatap Bohyuk sinis. "Kurang kerjaan." Wonwoo kembali makan.

Pemuda dengan wajah bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan Wonwoo itu mendengus, "Itu bukan kemauanku, aku disuruh." Wonwoo mendongak, "Oleh?"

"Ibu." Bohyuk mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah ibunda yang makan dengan tenang.

"Apa-apaan semua ini, bu?"

Wanita itu menatap Wonwoo, "Ibu hanya penasaran, kenapa kalian suka sekali bertengkar. Padahal ibumu ini berteman baik dengan ibunya." Ibu memberi jeda, "Dari hasil laporan mengamatan Bohyuk, ibu mendapat kesimpulan. Kau menggodanya sampai dia marah-marah itu hanya ingin dapat perhatian darinya kan?"

Ibu menyeringai, Wonwoo _blushing_ parah, dan Bohyuk menahan tawa melihat kakaknya di skakmat oleh ibunda tercinta.

"Tidak benar bu!" Sedikit berteriak, meskipun berkata seperti itu tapi wajahnya seolah berkata _'Itu benar bu!'._ Ibunya hanya terkekeh, "Hei Won, ibu punya kabar bagus." Wonwoo melirik malas, kali ini apalagi. Jerit nelangsa Wonwoo.

"Apa?"

"Selamat! Kakak akan dijodohkan dengan kak Mingyu. Yeay~" ucap Bohyuk kelewat riang dan ibunya cuma tertawa melihatnya.

Wonwoo melebarkan mata sipitnya, pipi yang merah itu tambah merah sampai ke telinga. "ENGGAK BISA! IBU! AKU TIDAK MAU DIJODOHKAN DENGANㅡ"

"Kak, tsundere dipelihara itu gak baik." Omongannya sudah dipotong duluan oleh Bohyuk.

"AKU GAK TSUNDERE BOHYUK!" Rasanya Wonwoo ingin mencak-mencak tidak karuan. "Cih! Mana mau ngaku." Ucap Bohyuk pelan.

"IBU! AKU TIDAKㅡ"

"Duh kak, dibilang jangan tsundere. Kakak suka dijodohkan dengan kak Mingyu kan? Itu wajahmu sudah persis kepiting rebus kak. Hahaha."

Lihat, ibu bukannya belain malah ikut ketawa sama Bohyuk. Hiks..

"DIBILANGㅡ"

Ibu coba menenangkan sambil membersihan piring yang kotor, "Sudahlah Won, terima saja. Oh iya, ibu diberitahu Minseo kemarin. Katanya kamu suka ngelihatin Mingyu waktu dikamar, apalagi kalau Mingyu habis mandi. Kamu sudah siap-siap mengintip sambil bawa kamera."

"IBU KENAPA BISA TAHU?!" Wonwoo teriak, argh... Kenapa aib itu harus terbongkar.

"Lho ibu kan bilang, diberitahuㅡ"

"ㅡWah! Berarti kakak beneran ngelakuin ya?" Celetuk Bohyuk, entah mengapa Bohyuk hari ini sangat ngeselin. Wonwoo yang merah tambah merah lagi, lebih parah. Pergi dari ruang makan sambil mencak-mencak lalu pergi kekamar. Ibu dan Bohyuk hanya bisa tergelak.

.

.

Mingyu keluar rumah dengan kantong plastik hitam dua buah, itu sampah ngomong-ngomong. Dia berjalan gontai menuju tempat pembuangan yang berada di daerah perumahannya. Malas sekali ingin membuang. Tapi jika tidak dibuang ibunya akan marah.

Saat sampai ditempat, Mingyu melirik seseorang yang hanya diam sambil membawa kantong hitam yang di yakini isinya sampah itu. Kepalanya tertutup _hoodie_ berwarna putih.

Mingyu sudah membuang sampahnya, tapi orang ini masih belum membuang sampahnya juga.

"Maaf, kau tidak ingin membuang sampahmu?"

Orang itu tersentak kecil, lalu melempar kantong hitam tersebut. "Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan." Lalu orang itu pergi dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Sama-sama." Ucap Mingyu, tapi tunggu.

Seperti pernah dengar suaranya.

Ah! Mingyu ingat.

Mingyu menarik _hoodie_ milik orang tersebut, untung dia bisa menyamai langkahnya. Telapak tangan Mingyu mendarat dipucuk kepalanya yang sudah tidak tertutup _hoodie,_ orang itu membelakanginya.

"Gezz.. Jeon. Won. Woo."

Wonwoo mendengar namanya dipanggil, sial, saat ini Wonwoo tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Lihat pipinya, lebih merah dari sebelumnya yang disebabkan oleh udara dingin.

Wonwoo langsung menepis telapak tangan besar itu, dan langsung cepat berlari menghindar. Dan otomatis Mingyu mengejar.

"Heh!? Tunggu setan! Kau hutang penjelasan padaku!"

Jarak rumah lumayan jauh, tapi sepertinya mereka masih betah berlari.

"Yang berbicara seperti itu seharusnya aku monster jelek!" Ucap atau seperti teriakan Wonwoo ditengah larinya. Sial, kakinya berasa ingin putus. Lebih sial lagi, Mingyu masih bisa mengejar.

"Lari terus Jeon! Hahahaha! Kakimu sudah berteriak minta tolong!" Tawa Mingyu menggelegar.

"Kau tidak waras." Desis Wonwoo pada angin. Rumah Soonyoung mulai terlihat, lalu rumah monster jelek ini. Dan sebentar lagi rumahnya.

Saat pas sekali didepan rumah monster itu, tiba-tiba lehernya dipiting lalu diseret masuk kehalaman rumah. Dan langsung dijatuhkan.

BRUK!

Tunggu. Kenapa dia tidak merasa sakit pada punggungnya. Punggung malah merasa empuk, saat ingin menoleh, disudah dibanting dengan sayang oleh Mingyu. Dia terlentang, Mingyu diatasnya sambil menahan kedua tangan milik Wonwoo dikedua sisi samping kepala.

"Jelaskan Jeon!"

Sial! Sial! Sial!

Wajahmu Gyu, terlalu dekat. Sungguh Wonwoo benar-benar diuji. Lihat pipi putihnya, berubah merah sekali.

"Tentang?" Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Pokoknya hindari wajah monster jelek ini.

"Perjodohan, kau pasti diberitahu oleh orang tuamu."

"Aku tidak tahu! Ibu hanya bilang kalau aku dijodohkan denganmu. Sudah, lepaskan!" Wonwoo sedikit berteriak dan meronta dari kungkungan Mingyu.

Mingyu menyeringai, lalu melesakkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher milik Wonwoo. Dan Wonwoo hanya bisa menegang, nafas Mingyu terasa hangat dikulit lehernya.

"Andai sikapmu lebih manis, aku akan menerima perjodohan itu dengan senang hati, dasar penguntit." Lalu Mingyu mengecup leher putih tersebut, pemilik leher itu hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Wonwoo berani bertanya meskipun nyawanya hampir hilang saat ini.

"Minseo memberitahuku. Bukannya jika kitaㅡ" Mingyu menarik tangan kanan Wonwoo.

"ㅡmenerima perjodohan ituㅡ" tangan putih itu dibawa masuk kedalam kaos milik Mingyu.

"ㅡkau bisa melakukan iniㅡ" Mingyu menggerakkan tangan putih itu untuk mengelus perlahan abs nya yang hampir jadi.

Wonwoo hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan pipi merah sampai ke telinga. Jika digoda lagi, dia lepas kendali lalu mendesah-desah tidak karuan.

"ㅡdan kau bisa merasakan sesuatu didalam celanaku setiap hari jika kita sudah menikah." Tangan Wonwoo lalu diturunkan secara perlahan agar tepat diselangkangan milik Mingyu. Wonwoo yang paham lalu menarik tangannya.

"GYAAA! MESㅡemmph"

Belum selesai berteriak, bibir dibungkam duluan oleh Mingyu. Sial! Kenapa berciuman dengan Mingyu sangat nikmat. Lidah Mingyu yang bermain dimulutnya itu benar-benar luar biasa. Wonwoo hanya bisa melenguh, sambil meremas rambut belakang Mingyu

Mingyu melepas ciumannya, "Ya atau tidak?"

Wonwoo mengangguk dengan wajah merah kentara sekali. Mingyu tersenyum, "Aku mencintaimu." Lalu meraup bibir merah merekah milik Wonwoo sekali lagi.

Tanpa disadari adegan mereka itu dilihat beberapa orang yang berada dalam rumah.

.

Di rumah Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung seriusan, mereka berciuman!" Pekik Jihoon saat melihatnya.

"Tenang Ji, bisa terdengar nanti."

.

Di rumah Mingyu.

"Akhirnya anak-anak tsundere itu mengakui perasaannya." Ucap nyonya Kim.

Suaminya hanya menggeleng ria.

.

Di rumah Wonwoo.

"Ibu! Kak Mingyu dan kak Wonu sedang berciuman dihalaman rumah kak Mingyu!"

"Apa Bohyuk?"

"Berciuman ibu! Oh tidak! Tangan kak Mingyu sudah masuk kedalam _hoodie_ milik kakak!"

"Oh anak gadisku!" Teriak nyonya Jeon sedikit alay, tapi seperti ada yang salah.

Hm..

.

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

A/N :

Minal aidin wal-faidzin semua~ #telat

Happy Birthday Wonu ;3 #telatjuga

Seriusan capek aku ngetiknya ;3 kuharap kalian semua terhibur dengan ff abal-abal enggak jelas macam ini ;3

Gimana? Mirip Shizuo/Izaya enggak? Aku bingung masa ;3 tapi menurutku enggak mirip sih, haha.

Entah kenapa waktu nonton Durarara! Kalau lihat Shizuo berasa lihat Mingyu, kalau lihat Izaya berasa lihat Wonwoo. Otak agak geser emang, wkwkwk xD

Untuk chara favorit Minseo itu sebenarnya husbandoku (re: Midorima Shintarou) di Kurobas :v kebetulan tanggal 7 kemarin ultah :v aku gk bisa kasih kado, gimana kasih kado wong berhubungan aja LDR-an.

Iya, Lain Dimensi Relationship. Hiks..

Kebanyakan cuap-cuap saya :v

Jangan lupa, review? ;3

.

.

.

Omake.

"Hey kak Bohyuk, kemarin sepertinya ada yang janjian untuk nonton."

"Hari ini hujan deras." Timpal Bohyuk, semenjak kakaknya jadian dengan kakaknya Minseo dia sering kerumah Minseo.

Sebenarnya mereka berdua menyindir Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang gagal janjian nonton, dan akhirnya memilih nonton anime romantis dirumah Mingyu. Bagaimana jadinya, dari awal ingin nonton film, tapi berakhir jadi nonton anime?

"Kak Bohyuk, katanya anime romantis. Tapi kenapa nonton Sakamoto desu ga? Romantisnya dimana coba."

Mingyu dan Wonwoo benar-benar menulikan pendengaran mereka.


End file.
